


上瘾

by Ultranova11



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, F/F, 双向, 雪A花O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11
Summary: 爱撩的海王Alpha和闷骚的痴情Omega（鱼塘里这么多鱼偏偏喜欢你（？？
Relationships: 雪花 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	上瘾

**Author's Note:**

> abo世界观，有错误当是我自设。  
> 如标题，Alpha会对喜欢的Omega的信息素上瘾。

01  
宋佳本来想拒绝当导师的邀请的，可当对面的人无意间说出“韩雪”两个字时，她有点心动了。  
她很喜欢韩雪的戏。  
去现场的路上，宋佳还拿着手机在看韩雪的剧，画面里的美人一开口撒娇，她骨头都酥了。  
一定是个甜美的Omega，说追她的Alpha排到法国都不为过。  
要不是老娘我也是Omega，老早把她泡到手了。  
宋佳恨恨地想。  
没错，在外人眼中仿佛性冷淡一般对任何Omega没有丝毫兴趣，冷酷的“Alpha”，其实是个实实在在的Omega。  
这也不能怪她。在这圈子里，像她这样举手投足都散发着魅力的香甜Omega，如果不伪装一下，早就被吃干抹净了。  
出乎意料，刚一下车就见到了韩雪。宋佳跟在她后面走进电梯，主动打了个招呼。  
“你好，宋佳。”  
“宋...宋佳老师？啊，我我，我是韩雪...”韩雪没想到会碰到宋佳。她最喜欢的女演员就站在面前，此刻韩雪是十足的迷妹模样，面对偶像紧张得语无伦次，手无足措地不知道该把手放哪儿才好。  
“我知道。”宋佳戴着口罩，却分明能听见她声音中的笑意，“小师妹，好好表现。”  
韩雪明显怔了怔，随后她的眼睛便鲜活起来。电梯里光线不太好，宋佳却分明见到她眼里的光。  
“谢谢老师！我会加油的！”  
韩雪目送宋佳走出电梯，激动的心情还久久不能平复。  
偶像鼓励我了，耶斯！  
她情不自禁咧开嘴角，笑得灿烂，握了握拳，开心地原地跺脚。

02  
果然是甜甜的软妹。  
宋佳仿佛还能闻到韩雪身上的香气。她知道那只是用来遮盖信息素的香水，可还是喜欢。  
这么优质的Omega...不知道以后便宜了哪个Alpha。  
宋佳忍不住又在心里赞叹了一番。  
化妆的时候宋佳双手揣在裤袋里，酷劲十足。伪装太久，她有时也会恍惚认为自己是Alpha，但只要发情期一到，宋佳就不得不承认Omega的事实。  
很快要开始录制了，宋佳又喷了一遍香水，确认把信息素盖得严严实实。闻惯了的味道她突然不喜欢了，满脑子都是韩雪的气味。  
见面的时候问问她是什么牌子。  
宋佳这样想着，工作人员敲门告诉她可以进入现场了。

03  
韩雪果然表现不俗，即兴表演部分完成得出色，几位面容严肃的导师难得露出了笑容。  
快轮到宋佳点评了，韩雪怀揣着兴奋又紧张的心情等待着，几乎听不进别的老师的任何话。  
宋佳不对劲。  
韩雪的眉毛不易察觉地轻皱了一下。  
她的脸...不正常的红，好像不是因为热。  
发情期？  
韩雪脑子里闪过这个念头。  
下一秒她就否定了自己。Alpha被发情期的Omega刺激才会发情啊...她懊恼地想，不知道宋佳怎么回事。  
韩雪担心宋佳有什么事，特意留下来同她一起离开。  
宋佳此时也发觉了。之前一直忙着工作，完全没闲暇时间去想这事，现在她已经明显察觉自己的信息素越来越浓烈，香水快失去作用了。更要命的是韩雪出于好心坚持陪她回酒店。  
她发现原来我是Omega会有什么反应...  
宋佳晕晕乎乎地想。  
她强撑着，极力保持残存不多的理智，嘴上还在拒绝韩雪的搀扶，“不...不用...”  
话没说完，身子不受控制地一软，倒在了韩雪怀里。  
宋佳的脸更红了，羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
刚刚还若有若无的信息素一下子直冲鼻腔。  
酒心巧克力的气息，初闻的甜腻慢慢散开后，扑面而来的是浓郁香醇的红酒香，贵气又奢靡，热烈地将韩雪包裹起来。  
不是高冷Alpha吗？  
韩雪有点发愣，突然意识到宋佳可能是Omega。  
她的手不自觉地抚上宋佳的脸。她想躲开，没成功。  
发情期的Omega身体敏感得吓人，韩雪冰冰凉凉的指尖触碰肌肤的瞬间，宋佳浑身都颤抖了一下，她看见韩雪的眼神有些迷离，不知道在想什么。  
“你...快拿开。”  
韩雪偏不，反而得寸进尺，使劲捏了捏宋佳的脸，“帮你降温。”她嬉皮笑脸地说。

04  
宋佳被搂着腰送回房间，一下子倒在床上。她本想拒绝韩雪过于亲密的动作，奈何一点反抗的力气都没了。  
韩雪到处找宋佳的抑制剂就是找不到，宋佳怀疑她故意的。现在她浑身发热，下身湿得一塌糊涂，在师妹又不得不故作镇定。宋佳只祈祷快点打完抑制剂，然后赶紧送客。  
宋佳强忍着欲脱口而出的呻吟，但上下剧烈起伏的胸膛出卖了她。她感觉韩雪不时往这儿瞟。  
“不行...”  
宋佳忍不住了。  
“嗯？”  
韩雪听到声音，疑惑地转身。  
宋佳脱掉厚重的衣物，只留了一件蕾丝内衣，就这么躺在那儿，双腿微微张开。  
几小时前还一本正经地指出韩雪不足的宋佳，现在正眼含泪水，可怜兮兮地望着她，说出来的句子因为凌乱的呼吸变得断断续续。  
“帮，帮我...”她说。  
韩雪艰难地咽了口口水。  
信息素的味道早已充斥了整个房间，韩雪仿佛喝了酒，不过是微醺，醉乎乎的，什么事都干得出来。  
尤其是在一个发情期Omega的诱惑下。  
韩雪歪嘴一笑，上了床把宋佳拉进怀里，膝盖抵在她的双腿间。  
宋佳轻哼一声，主动寻到韩雪的唇吻了上去。  
她闻到韩雪的信息素了。  
雪松的味道混了点艾草香，最初有些难以接受，可当宋佳把这个吻的时间延长再延长的时候，这股气味变得好闻起来，还容易让人上瘾。  
和韩雪一样，沉静，稳重，令人安心。  
Alpha的信息素让Omega发狂。  
宋佳放开韩雪，喘着气，伸手就想去脱她的衬衫，结果被她一把抓住，牢牢扣住了手腕。  
“喂，你知不知道啊。”  
“嗯？”  
韩雪无奈地看着宋佳，“你到现在还以为我是Omega呢？一点防备意识都没有吗。”  
经她这么一提醒，宋佳才慢慢反应过来。原来今天在电梯里闻到的根本不是什么香水味，就是韩雪信息素的味道。她在不知不觉中便被面前的Alpha勾了魂去。  
“...其实我也是...”  
“别装了。小Omega。”  
韩雪得意洋洋地笑着，一副看穿一切的表情，另一只手挑起她的下巴。  
“现在呢？还要我帮你吗。”  
宋佳别过头去，脸愈发红了。她的双手被束缚，泪痕还未干，极力压制着呜咽，就这么赤裸地跪坐在Alpha面前。  
细碎的吻落在她脸上，轻轻舔去泪水，温柔又多情。韩雪松开她的手，一路吻到锁骨处，坏心眼地轻咬一口，宋佳吃痛地哼了一声，闭上眼，仿佛待宰的羔羊，内心却隐隐有些许期待。但她明显感觉面前的人离开了，下一秒就有针头扎进手臂。  
就这...？  
宋佳的内心全是难以置信的疑惑。  
抑制剂很快发挥作用，她的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，身体的温度在慢慢下降，恢复了正常。  
睁开眼就见韩雪盘腿坐着，从旁边扯了床被子盖在她身上。  
宋佳半裹在被子里，眼眶突然又红了，反倒生起韩雪的气来，“狗Alpha，撩了又不上。”  
韩雪失笑，不知道Omega怎么忽然责怪起她来了。  
真有意思。  
她抬手揉着宋佳的头发，温柔地在她额头落下一吻，“因为我不想趁人之危呀。”  
眼前的这个Omega是她见过最可爱的了，越可爱她越想欺负，然后看她可怜兮兮撒娇的模样。  
宋佳撇撇嘴，“你就是不行...唔！”  
韩雪截住了宋佳的话，意犹未尽地赖在她身上不肯起。  
“我后悔了。要不现在来试试？”她作出掀开被子的架势。  
“不要！”  
韩雪忍俊不禁，“下次就不会了。”她舔了舔嘴唇。  
“下次用的可不是抑制剂了。”  
也不会让她说出“你不行”这三个字了。

05  
“我觉得韩雪演的宅女很真实，同时一些细节方面的处理可以看出，这位同学很会观察生活。”  
韩雪嘴角的弧度随着宋佳的夸奖而慢慢扩大，她鞠了几个躬，不断说着“谢谢宋老师”。  
“听说你平时对数码产品很感兴趣，游戏呢？”  
“也挺喜欢。”  
“那你会因为玩游戏而对你对象不理不睬吗。”宋佳突然问出了这个看起来唐突又匪夷所思的问题，仿佛故意为难韩雪，又好像纯粹是满足自己一颗八卦的心，但用了开玩笑的语气。  
“如果是你，我不会。”  
韩雪也装作在演戏，把心里话半真半假欲拒还迎地说出来。头一歪，一双大眼睛无辜地望着宋佳，像人畜无害的小奶猫。  
宋佳后悔问她问题了。她一时被韩雪的回答噎住，半天说不上话来。  
别问，问就是后悔。  
台上的韩雪笑意盈盈，像个恶作剧成功的小孩。  
好在主持人的专业素养足够高，马上接过话打了个圆场，自然地把话题引到下一环节——选战队。  
“我选——我女神的战队，宋佳老师！”  
宋佳知道这个时候应该张开双臂迎接韩雪，但那天的事还历历在目，她开始摸不透韩雪的脾气了，实在怕她明目张胆做出些越轨行为。  
果不其然，在韩雪与宋佳分开的前三秒，她凑到她耳边轻声问道，“是真的欢迎我吗，小Omega。”放在背后的手还不安分地抚着她的头发。  
一语中的，宋佳的脸瞬间变得通红。再看Alpha一脸没事人的模样，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过。

06  
“你知道那谁，韩雪吗。对，是她。她今天撩我了...”  
宋佳还没来得及说下一句话就被对方急急地开口打断了，“我靠？你不知道吗，人家老海王了，撩你玩玩的你可别当真。”  
“啊...”其实宋佳有所耳闻，可这两次的接触来看，她认为韩雪不是那样的人。  
“她不像...”  
“拉倒吧。”好友嗤之以鼻，“你看那些被撩的Omega，谁会觉得韩雪只是玩玩而已？个个傻乎乎地以为遇到了命中注定呢。”  
这么一想也是，她的言行实在是...过于熟练了。  
宋佳又想到那晚的事，脑子里不由自主地开始一帧一帧播放当时的画面，两团红晕飞上脸颊，她匆匆忙忙道别挂了电话。  
好巧不巧，微信突然弹出一条新的好友验证消息，宋佳点开一看差点没把手机扔了。  
“师姐！是我呀”

07  
刚通过验证，那边的消息铺天盖地地砸来，百分之九十都是笨蛋的废话，宋佳看不出半点海王的影子，有的只是少女与喜欢的人分享大大小小的日常琐事。  
“啊这么晚了都，我没注意...希望没有打扰到你”  
宋佳终于有了回复她的空隙，“没有。赶紧睡觉吧，明天还得排练。”  
“我可是很严格的，别给我打瞌睡”  
“收！到！”  
“但是我现在好想你呀”  
宋佳承认她的心漏跳了一拍。  
“后悔，就是非常后悔，那天没有...”韩雪故意没把字打完，足以让隔着一个屏幕的Omega面红耳赤。  
“...晚安”  
“不是吧！！就这？”  
“拉黑警告”  
“你敢！我下次在舞台上撒娇给你看，哼╯^╰”  
宋佳一瞬间失语，这个Alpha...装Omega这么得心应手的吗。  
一个天生Omega分化成Alpha，自己有一颗想做Alpha的心却成了Omega。  
命运不公啊！！  
但是...海王吗。  
“你去找别的妹妹，别来打扰我”  
“你好拽哦，我哪有什么妹妹”  
“肯定很多”  
“我只是想给所有Omega一个家（不）”  
“本性暴露，拜拜吧”  
“开玩笑的！”  
“我真的把她们当朋友啦...嗯...真正喜欢的话”  
“我最喜欢你了”  
“姐姐”  
对方正在输入中持续了好一会儿，却迟迟没有消息发过来，韩雪仿佛都能看到宋佳正纠结于这句话的真伪，眉头紧锁，一段话敲敲打打最后还是全部删除。  
等了好一会儿见宋佳不回复，她主动发了晚安来结束对话。  
“晚安”  
这次那边是秒回。  
真是可爱啊，小Omega。

08  
宋佳刚进化妆间没多久，门再次被推开，还没看清来人是谁，一声响亮的“宋老师”差点没把她送走。  
韩雪走到宋佳背后，两只手自然而然搭上她的肩膀并在胸前交叉，“宋老师，好巧噢。”  
宋佳一动不敢动，生怕近在咫尺的手会不小心碰到她，“...你怎么也在这儿。”  
“我专门来找你的呀。”韩雪委屈巴巴地看着镜子里的宋佳，“昨天好累，我的腰要酸死了，要宋老师揉揉才能好。”  
这什么虎狼之词？！别偏偏省略关键词啊！！  
宋佳瞄到化妆老师怔了一下，露出意味深长的微笑。  
“不是...”宋佳无力地挣扎，通过镜子还看到身后的另一位老师在憋笑。  
韩雪打断她，“干嘛，过了一晚上就翻脸不认人啦。你昨天多狠啊，我今天差点下不来床。”她鼓着腮帮数落宋佳。  
得，跳进黄河也洗不清了。  
宋佳气得想把韩雪打一顿。  
“你能不能，别说的那么...那个。”  
“哪个啊。”韩雪装不懂，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我说的不是事实嘛。”  
Omega怎么揍Alpha，在线等，挺急的。

09  
宋佳和韩雪一起走出化妆间，一路上韩雪已经笑眯眯地和四位女艺人打过招呼了。有笑着锤了一下她说讨厌的，也有惊讶地问她怎么在这儿的。看她谈笑风生的样子，站在旁边一声不吭的宋佳心中突然很不是滋味。  
“你是不是不喜欢社交啊。”应付完最后一个人，韩雪凑到宋佳耳边轻声问。  
宋佳下意识往后退，想与她拉开距离，韩雪却伸手一把揽住了她的腰。宋佳重心不稳，被这么一拽，直接倒在了韩雪怀里。  
“你干嘛！”宋佳的脸一下子红了，像只受惊的小兔子。  
韩雪的下巴朝她身后的方向一抬，无声地回答了Omega。  
宋佳这才发现她差点撞到人。  
“错怪我了噢。宋老师，你以为我这么喜欢占人便宜啊。”韩雪嘴上这么说，手却把宋佳环得越愈发紧了。  
“放，放开。”宋佳错怪了人，也顾不上她的动作，只是把头别过去，不好意思极了。  
韩雪放开了她，末了还不忘调戏Omega一次：“腰太细了，多吃点。”  
“你流氓！”  
“不是都已经看过了嘛...”  
宋佳冲上去捂住了韩雪的嘴。

10  
“手要放在这儿。”宋佳示意韩雪。  
“我不明白，老师。”韩雪故意歪着脑袋，摆出一副困惑的模样。  
”你来手把手教我吧。”  
“行。”  
宋佳没想那么多，走到韩雪背后， 一边讲解一边抓住她的手腕放到正确位置上。  
韩雪本来没想干嘛，只是太无聊想逗逗宋佳。可是现在她俩靠得太近了，宋佳呼出的温热气息挠得她脖子痒痒的，若有若无的信息素钻进鼻腔，反而比完全释放更加诱惑Alpha。她悄悄深呼吸了几下，往宋佳身上靠了靠，急不可耐地想索取更多。  
好香的Omega...  
韩雪的意识逐渐模糊起来，她侧着头，直往宋佳肩膀上蹭。  
“喂...”宋佳话音未落，韩雪突然转身，一把抱住了她，左手放在后脑勺上，让她无处可逃。  
“别走...”韩雪感到怀里的人试图挣脱，“让我闻一小会儿，就一分钟...”  
宋佳无可奈何地放松了身体，任由她抱着。尽管她知道一个Omega被Alpha这么抱着很危险，更何况现在训练室只有她们两人。

11  
这人还要抱多久...  
宋佳感觉过了一个世纪那么久。她一动不敢动，怕任何动作都会刺激Alpha引起反应。  
“韩，韩雪...”她小心翼翼地碰了碰她的脑袋，“你好了没有？”  
“再抱一会儿。”韩雪不肯松手。  
“好啦。今天进度快完不成了。”像在哄小孩。  
韩雪终于放开她了，不情不愿地转身面对镜子，嘴巴撅得老高，仿佛在闹起床气的小朋友。  
我和她真是分化颠倒了吧...  
宋佳坐回椅子上，开口道：“提早结束的话，再让你抱一会儿。”  
韩雪的眼睛瞬间亮了，“你说的！”  
“嗯。快点的吧。”  
宋佳看着眼前服服帖帖的韩雪，忽然觉得Alpha也挺可爱。

12  
这是韩雪的最后一次录制了。  
她特意避开了宋佳，等坐上了车离开才打开微信给她发消息。  
“宋老师，这段时间谢谢你呀。”  
“就这么走了？不跟我道个别。”  
出乎意料的，是秒回。  
韩雪都能想象到她红着眼眶的样子了，这笨蛋居然还想要告别。到时候别哭成什么样都不知道，反倒得她来安慰她。  
这句话看起来怪伤感的，韩雪想办法把气氛给调回来。  
“以后也会见面的”  
“都有联系方式了还怕什么”  
“对了，我有礼物给你。在化妆台上。”  
“还有一个是...”  
韩雪按下语音键，对着手机“mua”了一下。  
“滚！！！！！！”  
韩雪笑得开心，压低了嗓子继续发，“不是都亲过了吗，而且是宋老师主动的。”  
这次是语音版的滚。  
韩雪干脆拨了电话过去，没等宋佳说话率先开了口，哄女朋友似的，“礼物看到没有呀，喜不喜欢？”  
“我刚拆...”  
那边突然没了声，韩雪也就不说话，任由她沉默着。  
“谢谢...”宋佳过了好一会儿才再次开口，闷闷地说了这么一句。  
尽管声音有些嘈杂，韩雪还是听出了她言语中的哭腔。再不说那件事，小朋友大概要当着她面哭出声来了。  
“宋老师。”韩雪憋着笑。  
“嗯？”  
“其实我们...下周还要一起录天天向上的。”  
“你，你再说一遍？”宋佳还没缓过神来。  
“小Omega，我们下周见噢。”


End file.
